We are twins
by Akasuna Yuri Chan
Summary: awal kisah dari sepasang anak kembar yang hanya memiliki kesamaan sementara sewaktu kecil, lalu berakhir menjadi kisah cinta diantara mereka dan teman-temannya. [Discontinued]


We are twins

Summary:

awal kisah dari sepasang anak kembar yang hanya memiliki kesamaan sementara sewaktu kecil, lalu berakhir menjadi kisah cinta diantara mereka dan teman-temannya.

* * *

Read and Review?

Chapter 1

Warning:OOC,AR,OC,EYD dan Tanda baca hancur,garing,Gaje,Typo(s)dll

Rate: T

Pair: Akashi x Kuroko

Other x Kuroko

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Barisol Child is an Only Child © Mothy-sama [Akuno-P]

Translate © Suicune34

We are twins © Akasuna Yuri

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

A/N:

Fic pertama di fandom ini decu, datang-datang udah main M aja nih x3 ya biarlah, toh ini juga untuk my love OTP kok :p

HAHAHA *ketawa jahat* kali ini Kuroko, dkk akan saya buat mengecil! Tapi nggak lama-lama kok :3 nanti juga besar sendiri *smirk*

Oh ya, disini nama keluarga Akashi dan kuroko akan diganti menjadi Akaru. Mengerti? Tidak? Gimana ya soalnya...hm...rasanya cocok aja sih #plak oke memang tidak ada yang cocok dengan nama itu, aku hanya bingung ingin memakai nama apa untuk marga mereka :3 habisnya aku ingin nama kecil Akashi ya Akashi dan nama kecil kuroko ya Kuroko , yosh! Kalau begitu kita buat saja nama keluarga mereka Seijuro! *semangat 45*

Dan untuk chap pertama ini aku akan menggunakan lagu Mothy-sama sebagai panutan(?) :3 dan tentu akan sedikit di ubah-ubah disini :p untuk memahami fic ini maka harus dibaca baik-baik lho! Kalo tidak bakal jadi gagal faham nanti.

Untuk chap satu ini baru rate T nanti juga bakal jadi M :3 dan satu hal lagi, disini tuh panggilan Akashi untuk Kuroko bukan Tetsuya tapi Kuroko #plak tapi lebih sering kuro sih :p

Yosha! Happy reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~** **We are Twins** **~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu-satunya anak laki-laki dari Seijuro, dia adalah penerus dan ahli waris dari keluarganya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tampak manis dengan rambut berwarna birunya yang semua orang cemburui, namun ada sedikit masalah pada dirinya. Dia suka bermain bola basket dan menghilang/muncul secara tiba-tiba, dia pergi menghilang di tengah keramaian kota untuk diam-diam bermain bersama anak-anak dan seekor anjing liar yang tidak sepadan dengannya.

Semua orang di sekitarnya, menjauhinya karena sikap anehnya itu, jadi dia selalu saja seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

Satu-satunya anak laki-laki dari seijuro, seorang anak jenius yang hanya muncul sekali dalam seribu tahun. Memasuki kuliah di umurnya yang masih 6 tahun, dia memperlajari banyak hal termasuk hati dan pikiran manusia. Perang dan kejahatan yang tak ada habisnya...

"Kenapa orang-orang membenci satu sama lain seperti ini?" agar dia dapat memahami seluruh hal itu, dia pun melanjutkan penelitiannya...

Dan lalu dia pun akhirnya menyadari penyebab dari kejahatan yang tiada kunjung berakhir, dia tahu bahwa jawaban itu " ** _Tak ada di dunia ini_** "

.

.

.

.

Satu-satunya anak laki-laki dari seijuro, dia akhirnya tumbuh dewasa. Seorang pelayan datang untuk bekerja padanya, dengan rambut putih keperakan dan mata hitam kelam yang terlihat kosong. Pelayan itu sungguh sangat mirip dengannya bagaikan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin mengenakan pakaianmu"

Pada suatu hari ia meminta hal itu kepada pelayannya, selagi wajah pelayannya itu terlihat sangat terkejut. Dia hanya dapat membalas dengan berkata:

"Itu menggelikan"

Lalu mulai melepaskan pakaian butlernya dan memberikan pakaian itu kepada sang tuan.

.

.

.

.

Satu-satunya anak lelaki dari seijuro, dengan perlahan pun dia juga mulai terkontaminasi oleh " _Kejahatan_ ". Tiba-tiba memiliki keinginan untuk membunuh tanpa mengetahui penyebabnya, dia pun berkonsultasi pada teman koleganya.

Seorang ilmuan muda yang memiliki wajah cantik dan hanya ada di dunia pararel, temannya itu pun membalas dengan berkata:

"Jika kau dapat melenyapkan sebagian dari dirimu maka mungkin ' _Kejahatan_ ' itu akan dapat terhapuskan"

.

.

.

.

Dari luar pintu terdengar suara yang tampak marah, di sudut ruangannya. Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan, tampak seekor anjing yang hampir tak berbentuk tergeletak di ruangannya.

Anjing itu adalah anjing liar yang sering bermain dengannya di kota, anjing liar itu terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian dengan darah yang berceceran di lantai dan menyebarkan bau anyirnya. Kemudian dari matanya itu ia dapat melihat " _dunia lain_ " dari sebuah cermin, pria yang rupanya mirip sekali dengannya sedang membentangkan tangannya...

.

.

.

.

Saat dunia sudah terkontaminasi oleh " _Kejahatan_ ", sebuah kapal pun bersiap untuk pergi dari kehancuran itu. Dengan berisikan 72 orang, di dalam kapal itu juga dikatakan terdapat orang kembar.

Sebelum dia " _membunuh dirinya sendiri_ ", dia pun akhirnya menyadari sesuatu...

Bahwa ini adalah perangkap yang sangat cerdas, yang pria muda itu rencanakan untukku...

Saat aku melakukan ini pada diriku sendiri, pada saat itulah aku akan mulai terkontaminasi oleh " _Kejahatan_ ". Dengan aku terkontaminasi oleh " _Kejahatan_ ", orang itu berencana untuk mengambil tempatku di kapal ini...

.

.

.

.

Satu-satunya anak dari seijuro, namun sesungguhnya terdapat dua anak. Sang kakak berambut merah yang sangat jenius dan unggul dalam segala hal dan sang adik yang memiliki " _bayangan yang gelap_ ".

Kapal itu pun pergi mengarungi lautan hitam, mencari dunia yang baru. Penelitian dari mereka berdua akan menciptakan umat manusia yang baru suatu hari nanti...

.

.

.

.

.

~Omake~

"Kuro? Kuro! Hey, Kuroko!"

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah tampak sedang menguncang-guncangkan tubuh seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih kecil darinya, sang surai baby blue terbangun dari tidurnya. Peluh membahasi tubuhnya dan air mata mengaliri pipinya yang putih dan mulus, nafasnya sedikit tidak beraturan namun segera berhasil kembali normal dalam beberapa detik kemudian.

"Hey, ada apa? Apa kau sedang bermimpi buruk? Aku mendengarmu menangis jadi aku segera terbangun untuk melihatmu"

"Aku...Akashi, tadi...ak-aku...Ak-"

"Sssttt... tenang saja, aku ada disini bersamamu. Jangan takut, bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang ' _selama aku masih hidup, aku akan menjagamu'_ jadi jangan takut ya..." ucap anak bersurai merah tersebut sambil memeluk dan mengelus-elus pelan kepala sang baby blue.

Perlahan tapi pasti tubuh yang ada di dalam dekapannya mulai berhenti bergetar, hembusan napas itu terlihat begitu tenang dengan igauan lembut meminta sebuah permintaan.

"Akashi..."

"Iya?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian..."

Sedikit terkejut namun akhirnya seulas senyum terukir, ia tampak menaiki tempat tidur yang sama dengan sang baby blue dan akhirnya menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan selimut berwarna biru cerah tersebut.

"Baiklah"

"Jangan pernah...selamanya...berjanjilah..."

"Tentu saja, ini adalah janjiku padamu" jawabnya sambil mencium dahi sang baby blue.

Kedua wajah itu tersenyum, sepasang iris ruby merah itu tertutup menyusul iris saphire yang sudah bersembunyi duluan. Tangan mereka saling mengeratkan genggaman seakan-akan tak ingin berpisah walau apapun yang terjadi, terlelap dalam bunga tidur menunggu mentari terbit untuk terbangun bersama dan saling melemparkan senyuman di keesokan paginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...


End file.
